Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonim zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with deep salmon colored, semi-double flowers, and medium sized to moderately tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canara, Spain, in 1995. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K91-1216-3, having uniform salmon colored, single-type flowers, medium green foliage with strong zonation, and vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,394), characterized by orange-red, semi-double flowers, medium-green foliage with weak zonation, and medium sized, round plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998, In Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary signficantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bi-colored, salmon-pink and almost white, semi-double flowers;
2. Medium to large, round inflorescence, initially low, later at medium height above the foliage;
3. Medium green, relatively large, leaves with distinct zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, tall, but wide and moderately low plant habit; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commerical cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 is the patented variety xe2x80x98Fistantutxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,728). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fistantutxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrolisaxe2x80x99 has a slightly more salmon, less pink, flower color, shorter peduncles, larger leaves with stronger zonation, and more vigorous growth habit.